


FearDiscovery

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, M/M, Mentioned Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Non-human POV, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The lack of space in the title is intentional!, There's a pov switch mid fic, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: "What were you doing late last night?"Or; Billy figures out he's not alone in his head.





	FearDiscovery

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

"What were you doing late last night?"

Billy looks away from his cereal to give Dustin a confused stare.

"Sleeping?"

Surprisingly well actually, he's not had any nightmares lately.

"No, I mean with Max?"

He is completely lost.

"I wasn't doing anything short stack, what are you talking about?"

Dustin is starting to look distinctly alarmed.

"I woke up last night, it was around 3 I think? And I saw you sitting beside Max while she was sleeping. I thought you were... I don't know checking on her or something."

It's not entirely strange for him to think that, the kids sleep over often enough to know he has nightmares (less now that Steve lives here, but still relatively often). 

The problem is he definitely didn't have a nightmare last night _and he doesn't remember getting out of bed_ much less getting out of bed and walking into the living room and checking on Max.

He lost time.

_He lost time._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MaxSister was hurt.

Not terribly so, she had what it believed humans would call 'a sunburn' across her face and shoulders, notably reddening her skin.

Billy was anxiousangryconcernedupset about it irregardless, it had stirred awake during the day at the sensation, it hadn't been overwhelming, but enough for it to check despite the risk.

It had seen that TheGirl was there, the one who had caused it so many problems and it bristled a bit before curling up tighter and hissing softly, making sure to stay away from Billy's consciousness so she wouldn't hear.

It had eased some of their pain before, it would do so when the sun was down, it wanted to sleep without worrying about Billy's emotions waking it... and it didn't like when Billy was so 'on edge' either. 

It had easily pushed his body up and done as intended, but it hadn't noticed TheBoyDustin, had been concentrating on healing MaxSister just _slightly_ so little that it wouldn't really be noticed, and on keeping Billy's eyes open and mind more or less asleep.

It still should've noticed, it certainly realized when a jolt of _TERRORanger_ woke it the next day.

It had made a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys we're in the homestretch! Only two or three more parts after this! (Shout out to the person who wanted to see more of MF's pov).  
Unbeta'd!


End file.
